


better than coffee

by xingyvns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyvns/pseuds/xingyvns
Summary: sawamura daichi is simply a sleepy, beyond exhausted, college kid. sugawara koushi, on the other hand, is also a sleepy, beyond exhausted, college kid. the only difference? well, you have to squint to see it.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: SofA Lite





	better than coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bouenkyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [bouenkyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I'll be happy with anything as long as it's sweet! I'm alright with it being AU or canon compliant. I also really love the following tropes if the creator feels like including any of them: soulmate-identifying marks, reincarnation, kid fic, coffee shop au or just lovely domestic fluff. 
> 
> DNW: I'm not a big fan of the mom!suga trope, so please do not include it. other themes I don't like: non-con, graphic violence, gore, hanahaki disease, tragedy, excessive angst.

Everyone’s heard of morning coffee, four am coffee, and even unfortunate lunch coffee - but what about the awkward hour between lunch and dinner coffee? 

Sawamura Daichi, an exhausted college student who made a few poor choices that landed him where he is right now, could be considered the inventor of this awkward hour coffee. The weird in-between where he shouldn’t have coffee because it’s getting late, but also should have coffee to stay up even later than humanly respectable (which is a pretty low bar). But then again, who was going to scold a poor, tired, computer science major with far too many lines of code falling out his ears?

Well, he should’ve expected the new barista to.

“You are not as hot as the other baristas say you are,” chided the new barista. Daichi barely even recognized that this comment was directed at him, nor the searing pain on his wrist as he lazily (and in a rather dead manner) trailed his gaze from mindlessly scrolling through his phone, to the rather attractive barista.

Youthful silver hair, curled slightly at the ends and seemingly soft to the touch. Pale skin that was devoid of any acne or blemishes, (eyebags who?) practically glowing under the annoying fluorescent light. A beauty mark right by the gentlest brown eyes Daichi thinks he’s ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. 

Having lived twenty three years of life, it was safe to say Daichi knew he was bisexual. At times he questioned his attraction to males and masculine traits, but laying eyes on this rather judgemental barista waived that right away.

“Sir?” A hand waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his rather bewitched stupor as he straightened up. He pocketed his phone into his coat, opening his mouth to recite his order before being caught off guard yet again.

God - that, that smile was  _ ethereal _ . He had no other words for it - a blindingly angelic smile (though, he had to admit he felt the teensiest bit of weary at the sight of it) that just put all the puzzle pieces in place. 

“You look like a cavity--” he sputtered out, the sentence seemingly rather corny and (sad to admit) suave to say. Too sweet to handle, candy that causes a cavity! Right?

“...” The smile twitched on the baristas face, his finger hovering above the touchscreen as his face morphed from an angelic, broad teeth smile to a closed lipped and eye smile. Ah, Daichi understood this face from the time an underclassmen in his gen-eds pissed off quite a few people.

“It’s too early for this…” the barista muttered under his breath. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes slowly. “Welcome to Crave Cafe, can I take your order?”

Daichi could only thank those above for the fact that the cafe was near empty since the rather odd hour had shelved customers out; students to their study units with half finished coffees, business meetings having been completed, and general customers resigning to their humble abode for a proper dinner. Though, he no longer knew if he could consider it a blessing or a curse as the silence became deafening.

What did he want to order? Was he in the mood for a cold brew? Or maybe a triple espresso shot, to really get the nerves in gear? Wait, wasn’t he going to try the caffe mocha for the new girl he met in his Data Logic class?

“How about just a classic hot chocolate? Nice for the snowy day, wouldn’t you say?” The barista chimed in after a few moments passed. “Don’t think too hard, might hurt yourself.”   
  
Daichi soured at that but chortled a little, pulling out his wallet. “Can I get a panini with that? Any one that you suggest,” he pulled out a few hundred yen and handed it to him.

“You got it, your order will be ready as soon as possible,” he clicked his tongue as he jotted the order into the system before disappearing behind to start making the drink. 

As Daichi sat down, he pulled out his journal and laptop and placed it on the table. His bag placed in the seat next to him, he started up his laptop rather lazily. He wasn’t in a hurry to finish the assignment (but who was, who wanted to code when they could use the famous website  _ bonelesscode.fakenet _ ), and after meeting that barista, he’d be a little more willing to stay past his usual hours.

“Piping hot cocoa for a kinda hot guy,” Sugawara slid the cup onto the table, very careful to not spill it on the laptop as he put a coaster underneath it. “And a special made panini by yours truly,” he hummed as he placed a small plate with a panini and a few napkins by his side.

“Thank you,” Daichi looked up with a kind smile, his fingers hovering over the glowing red keys.

“What are you working on, some top secret stuff?” Sugawara leaned over to snag a peek, his eyes widening slightly at the odd jargon in all sorts of colors he couldn’t comprehend. “I took a single coding class in high school, but I can tell you JavaScript did not look like that at all.”   
  
“I’d tell you what language it was if I could remember it. Computer Science major down at Tokyo U, where do you attend?”

“Oh I go to Tokyo Denki Uni, not majoring in anything yet, just getting a feel for everything,” He shrugged as he placed down a few marshmallows on a tray in case he wanted extras (and just to get to know him a little better).

“Wish I still had that freedom,” he joked gently, nodding as Sugawara walked off after a moment.

Though, Daichi couldn’t help but wish that he sat down with him. But the error message at the bottom of his screen as he ran the code quickly dispelled that idea as he sighed tiredly.

God fucking dammit.

1948 lines of code, and he bet his whole panini that it was a stupid semi-colon that messed up his code this time. 

-

“Oh! Sawamura,” Sugawara called out, frantically untying his apron as he slid it off, nearly tripping over his feet to catch up with him before he left the room. “Sorry for calling out to you like that, coworkers here talk about you a lot. Sugawara Koushi, hope we can talk while I’m off the clock?”

Sawamura smiled softly, “I’d like that. And, just call me Daichi.”   
  
“Alright Daichi, where are you headed at such an hour?” Sugawara asked as he slid his bag over his shoulder, his hand holding a coffee he had made himself just before the end of his shift. It was one of the only things keeping his warm, his jacket being thinner than he expected and the snowfall being even heavier.

“Not hungry enough for dinner anymore, but not full enough to skip out on a snack,” he pondered for a moment, scratching his chin. “Maybe I’ll grab some quick take out, would you like to join me?” he offered.

“As long as it’s close by,” he chuckled, shivering slightly. Daichi noticed this, grinned slightly and shook his head.

“It’s right down the block. Here, I’ve got an extra scarf,” he offered, pulling it out of his bag and handing it to him. “It’s a little itchy, but it’ll definitely warm you up,”

“I feel like I’ve aged just by putting this on,”

“Well my grandmother knitted it, so that’s not too surprising. Here’s the place,” Daichi took a left, opening the door to a quaint joint that seemed family owned. 

“Oh! I’ve been here before,” Sugawara chimed eagerly as he shimmied his way in, grabbing Daichi by the arm to pull him in faster. Through the rather small shop, it was easy to see how flustered Daichi got at that instantly. “It’s owned by a friend of mine, Tanaka Ryunosuke! He runs it with his fiance Kiyoko!”

“Tanaka Ryunosuke? He goes to my school, he’s already engaged?”

“Yeah! They got together pretty recently but they’re serious about it, super stable and super sweet. It’s like a love-story from a fairy tale book,” He waved at them as he sat down.

“Sit sit, they have the best food!”

-

“You weren’t kidding,” Daichi commented, burping immediately after as he slumped into his seat slowly.

“They learned a few of their recipes from Tendou Satori, the infamous chef who went on to France!”

“Their desserts were amazing… I feel like I gained twenty pounds though,”   
  
“That’s how we all feel eating here! But it’s a good place, nice prices and amazing food and atmosphere! I’d love to come back here with you,” Sugawara tried, his smile wobbling just a tad as insecurities and doubt filled his mind. Was he too forward? 

“Of course,” Daichi chuckled gently. “After all, the man who got something to hurt my ego etched into my skin has to take accountability,  _ soulmate _ .”

Sugawara sat up in shock, fumbling with his sleeve to pull it back and look at his wrist.  _ You look like a cavity _ . How lovingly engraved somewhere for all to see.

“It can’t be worse than looking like a cavity,” he pouted.

“Ok sweet cavity, let’s settle this debate over lunch tomorrow?” He slid a small slip of paper over to Sugawara.

_ 022-7731562 im hotter when im awake i swear _

“You’ve got yourself a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyhey!! sorry if its kinda rushed, i lost my general idea midway and went on autopilot coding daichi mode >:D
> 
> i dont like the mom suga trope either, so i aimed for a more sassy sugawara that was showcased to the best of my ability. im also not the #1 at daichi but my thoughts on him are also rather sassy but firm but ultimately two dorks just trying to talk to each other :D
> 
> happy holidays and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
